


Leaving the Citadel

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Exile is on their way to to meet Visas's master; Atton doesn't appreciate being left behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving the Citadel

**Author's Note:**

> when i got to to citadel station for the second time, it was kind of nostalgic bc it was just me and atton again. then when we met up with visas and mandalore and went on the ship, i realized atton couldn't come with us (*shakes fist* damn three member party). i kind of laughed bc i could only imagine atton's reaction. so i wrote it.

You run into Visas and the Mandalorians on your way to the Citadel docks.

"Over here." You wave, and they jog over. "Alright, we need to move into the next stage now. Has anyone seen Bao-Dur?" They shake their heads. "Ok, that's fine. Visas, Mandalore, with me. Atton, double back and regroup with Mira and Riiken."

Atton's head snaps up. "What, why?" Behind you, Mandalore turns to speak to two other Mandalorians.

"The station's under pretty heavy fire, they need our help."

"Oh yeah," Atton scoffed, "and what about you, off to fight a shipful of Sith and a world-eating _monster?_ My mistake, that's obviously a cakewalk."

"We can handle it. Mandalore's bringing a contingent―"

"You trust those guys?"

"―and I have Visas."

"The 'former' _slave_ of the guy you're getting on that ship to destroy in the first place." He sends a narrow look in Visas's direction; she glances away from Mandalore to meet his gaze, arms crossed.

"I trust her," you say, "I trust them. I _have_ to, Atton, I can't just assume everyone is out to backstab me."

"I manage," he grumbles.

You bite down on a smile. "Look, worst comes to worst, we set off the charges, maybe we go down in the explosion. But at least that will take care of Visas's master."

" _That's_ reassuring."

"If the station gets blown up, though, that's a setback they may not recover from for a long time. I need you to help them keep control."

Atton shrugs. "How's one guy gonna make a difference down here?"

"How's one exile going to make a difference up there?" you reply, and he sighs.

"Fine, damn you, I'm going. Send the hungry bastard my love when you stick the pointy end in him."

"Will do."

**Author's Note:**

>  _please don't give me crit_ , constructive or not, even if you feel the need to point out a typo, i would appreciate it if you didn't. i do this for fun, and once i've posted something, i don't really want to think about it critically anymore. thanks.


End file.
